Voltage mode (V-mode) input-output (I/O) transmitters are more popular for low power consumption. However, there are trade-offs between power consumption, channel impedance matching, channel timing, and voltage margins, etc. For example, as DC (direct current) voltage swing of signal generated by V-mode transmitter is improved (i.e., signal swing is made closer to swing rail to rail), pull-down impedance of the V-mode transmitter is generally reduced. However, a smaller pull-down impedance of the V-mode transmitter may result in channel impedance mismatch which causes signal reflections. In another example, equalization is applied to the signal driven by the V-mode transmitter to improve the width of the eye-diagram (formed from transmitting rising and falling signals by the V-mode transmitter). However, equalization (e.g., de-emphasis) may result in reducing signal swing when same data is repeatedly transmitted by the V-mode transmitter. Additionally, crosstalk noise from nearby signal lanes (i.e., near the V-mode transmitter signal lane of interest) may further degrade signal quality of the signal driven by the V-mode transmitter.